Uaasi Ennarrsson
Uaasi Ennarrsson is a Nuuk-Reich fascist politician, criminal and activist, he's currently leader of the Reichs Komrades (Pro-Weltreich) faction of the Nuuk Ultranationalist Party. He's currently in exile in Germania, Weltreich, waiting until he sees fit for the perfect time to return. Early Life Uaasi was born on August 15th, 2955 in Qaqortoq to father Pakanak Ennarrsson and mother Mussaussuak Mari. His father was devoutly nationalist, while his mother strayed away from politics on the whole. From an early age, he was left without a clear political standing. He was greatly interested in politics, wanting someday to become a statesman, however, he was unsure where to stand. He had a nationalist father, a neutral mother, and a monarchist school, all while Communism and Democracy were discussed in smaller circles. He didn't know what to choose. But then, in 2974, when Uaasi was 19, Tryton von Blitzmark died of lung cancer. The news shocked the world, and Uaasi gained an interest in the life of Blitzmark, reading several of his notable biographies. He also did extensive research on him and his ideology on the internet, and through this he found the young Ultranationalist Party. Karl Alapaalaat, a 22 year-old fascist, founded the party hoping to bring totalitarian rule to the Empire. This fascinated Uaasi, who organized a meeting with Alapaalaat . On August 15th, 2974 (Uaasi's birthday), he met with Alaapaalaat to discuss fascism. This first meeting went swimmingly for both involved. At the end, Uaasi is said to have stated, "I will join your party, good sir, and I will do so with glee, knowing I have found my place in the world." Middle Life Now with a political leaning, Uaasi joined the Ultranationalist Party. He began as a beloved contemporary to Alaapaalaat. The two would often work together, and Uaasi, for his strategic genius, was labeled "the future head of the Sakkutuut of the Nuuk Totalitariat." Uaasi was bashful to these comments, telling Alapaalaat, "I'm flattered, really, but I'm no general." However, a split became evident by 2976. It was on May 23d of that year that Uaasi and Alapaalaat's opinions began to diverge. Uaasi brought up, in passing, the greatness of the Weltreich, and how he aspired to make the Nuuk Totalitariat similar to the Reich in structure. Alapaalaat disagreed, citing the Weltreich as a threat to Nuuk sovereignty and a disgrace to fascism. After a short but heated debate, the two agreed to not discuss the issue furhter to avoid a split. However, this would not last. Over the next year, things between them would increasingly break down, and a split in the Ultranationalist Party was imminent. Finally, on June 2nd, 2977, Uaasi and Karl met to discuss the issues being brough about. In the end, they decided that the best way to solve this was to divide the party into two factions: the anti-Weltreich National Clan, and the pro-Weltreich Reich Komrades. Initially, the two factions were similar in size. Over the next 11 years, membership and relations would fluctuate between the two factions, still united under the guise of United Fascism. However, in 2988, disaster struck. The Nuuk Empire and the Weltreich had gone to war. It was during the Greater Decade's War that fascists in the Nuuk Empire would see their greatest struggle yet. Greater Decade's War The 2988 outbreak of the Greater Decade's War turned public opinion on the fascists sour, and fast. Under Motzfeldt XVIII during this time, members of the Ultranationalist Party were subject to greater punishments than non-members, and were much more likely to be arrested. In this time, the core members of the Party went into hiding together, moving from location to location, getting different jobs under different names, and when they couldn't afford it, stealing food. It was during one such excursion in 2990 that Uaasi faced exile. It was February 11th; the Party was hiding out in Iqalut, and Uaasi had been designated as the man to go out and get food for the group. That night, they didn't have enough money, so he was forced to steal. However, he was caught shoplifting from a local grocery store, and was taken in for police questioning. There, it was revealed that he was a fascist, and he was sentenced via Kangaroo Court to 20 years in prison. While in custody, however, he was able to escape. He made one last visit to the Party while on the loose, explaining his situation to them, before he made his last goodbye and escaped via military ship from Baffin Island. Now a lone stowaway on a military vessel, he was in more danger than ever. That ship just so happened to be heading to the Norwegian Sea, where it was to attack the Norwegian coast for a landing in the Scandinavian Peninsula. The ship, however was blown off course, and went through the English channel, where it was vulnerable and, consequently, sunken. Uaasi was barely able to survive by taking a life raft for himself. He sailed, unconscious, for several hours until he awoke at the shores of northwest Germany, near Denmark. Thrilled to see land, he ran onto the beach, only to be stopped by SS guards. He shouted, in perfect German, "Nicht schiessen, nicht schissen!" (Don't shoot, don't shoot!). His Greenlandic features were immediately recognized, and he was taken in for questioning. He explained his situation, that he was a pro-Weltreich politician in the Nuuk Empire, and after a quick internet search, his story was proven to be true. He was cleaned up, given a shave and a new outfit, and went through the process of becoming a citizen of the Weltreich. His story piqued the interest of Vustark van Veergen, who saw him as an opportunity to gain some popularity. He met with Uaasi on live television, and made himself appear to be a humanist accepting of fascists oppressed in the Nuuk Empire. From then on, Uaasi became a popular public figure in the Weltreich, being seen as a bastion of hope for fascism amongst a desolate sea of monarchy. Uaasi's stance on the SS was never revealed, though some say he was present at the Battle of Weltfuhrerbunker (which side he was on, however, has varied with each story). With the war's conclusion in 2998, Uaasi hoped his exile from the Nuuk Empire could be lifted, however the new Emperor, Motzfeldt XIX, refuses to do so, claiming that Uaasi has yet to serve his sentence and that should he return, he will be arrested on sight. Modern Life Uaasi still lives in the Weltreich, and is a big critic of Wolfgang Grutzberg. He is closely associated with Edward Humble, and as such is a proponent of New Age Fascism. He stated once that, "I agree in full with Mr. Humble on most issues. Wolfgang is a reformist, one who doesn't believe in the ideology this nation stands for." His opinion on Siegmann von Blitzmark is as follows: "Siegmann is a traditional fascist. I find that admirable. But he chooses tradition over practicality. Mr. Humble's New Age Fascism is a Realpolitik-esque fascist strategy, one I find to work better than Veergenian-age fascism." Controversy Racism Being a supporter of the Weltreich, several theories regarding Uaasi being a racist have emerged. One such is supported by a quote from a drunken Ragnarr von Thorheim that may or may not have been uttered, that being: "That Uaasi is a fine man indeed, he's applied our system to Nuuk." When asked to elaborate, Ragnarr allegedly said, "He thinks Greenlanders are superior to Canadian Inuits and Injuns*." When confronted with this, Uaasi said, "I am no racist. The Reich is an example of fascism to be followed, but it is my opinion that racism is not linked to fascism by default." *"Injuns" is a racist term commonly used by Reichvolk to describe the native peoples of central North America, referred to in the Nuuk Empire as "Plains People." Exile A controversy has emerged regarding Uaasi's exile. Some have claimed that Uaasi was sentenced in a Kangaroo Court to an unfair sentence, and that it should be revoked. Others claim, however, that he was in violation of law at the time, and that his later actions proved him to be a traitor that deserved exile. Motzfeldt XIX has not been very vocal on the issue, however he has stated that his exile will not be lifted any time soon.